The Coldness of the Heart
by The Tears of a fallen angel
Summary: Syaoran just looked at the ring in his hand, ‘I have waited to long and no I have lost her again What is she talking about a pastel that I wanted the first time we met, The Clow or The Sakura Book. Her power is to strong but what is she going to do if a


The Coldness of the Heart  
  
In the middle of the night a boy of 17 years of age with brown hair and bright brown eyes that could like into the very being of your soul. His name was Syaoran Li he was the future's Leader of the Li Clan. Syaoran had woken in the middle of the night because of a nightmare that he had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Dream~*~*~*~*~*~ Syaoran was on the floor and he was slowly dieing with cuts and burns all over his body and Sakura, how was attacking a black dragon she had called on pure power of the stars and the heaven of angels.  
  
Sakura was different in his dream, Sakura had changed as well her hair fell to her waist and her Jade eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. Syaoran looked into a pair of Jade eyes a hand on his forehead and the other hand on his heart. She had called out words of the very stars and the very angels  
  
'Power of the heaven light I call  
  
On the power of my star  
  
Give me the power to heal  
  
This person how is dieing let me take his wounds  
  
The heaven light and the brightest stars  
  
Angel light HEAL'  
  
Sakura had taken Syaoran's wounds it was her blood that fell to the ground  
  
"Sakura why did you save me" Said Syaoran "B---ut.I .have to save ..you because you have to...come the lea..der of the Li.... Clan they ne.ed you. By t--the full moon.... I ...will..die" said Sakura in pain.  
  
"But the full moon will rise in a few minute." Said Syaoran who started to look into the night sky. As the moon started to rise into the night sky a star started to burn bright but it started to die away because Sakura was dieing. "Syaoran.. I.am.sorry. Ple..ase forgive.. me.. I ha-ve to save you because it's your.18th Birthday in a few minutes " said Sakura putting a small hand on his face. Her strength was fading fast. Syaoran put his hand over hers.  
  
She had started to cry the crystal tears that fell hit the floor Syaoran had started to cry as well. His tears fell on to Sakura's face and he looked at her with the moonlight hitting their tears making it look like tiny silver stars "Sakura you have to fight for me you can't die like this what am I going to do if you die. I wanted you to be my mistress for my Clan I have to take a wife before my 19th birthday.  
  
"I would.have loved to be.. Your wife" her eyes started to close and her hand slipped from his hands and away from his face.  
  
Syaoran was holding Sakura's body in his arms and holding close to his chest and his heart and crystal tears fell again from his forever-brown eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the years of training, he was now cold look and glares at the people how used to Love him.  
  
But his life had changed at the age of 11 years old by a beautiful Girl with Jade green eyes and her light brown hair of honey. Her lips the colour of the lightest Cherry blossom flower.  
  
~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran, Why do you have to go again and after we fell in love," Said the Jade eyed girl  
  
"Am sorry my clan need me back home. So I can train to be come the Li clan leader, give me your hand please" said Syaoran. As the girl put her hand in to Syaoran's, he pulled out a ring; it was gold with a picture of a wolf's head. This ring was this father's and he put it on to her finger and he had placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"Can you feel my heart that Heart beats for you and it will beat until I die?" said Syaoran. As the last few tears fell from the Jade eye beauty. In front of Syaoran "I love you I will wait until you come back to me" said the Jade eyed girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
"Sakura my Jade eyed beauty I miss you so much" said Syaoran as a cold tear ran from his amber eyes.  
  
In Japan a girl with jade eyes walked the path thought the park in the town Reedingtion "Syaoran I have waited for you for six years ago I can't wait for you for ever this ring you have gave to me is on it's way back to you I can't stay her any more." said Sakura.  
  
In Hong Kong in China a boy was in his room looking at the Japanese cherry blossoms in the Garden just outside his bedroom window.  
  
"Syaoran you have a letter from Japan it looks it has something in it. The address on the back of the letter said it's from Sakura Kinomoto. Is that your partner in the card captoring the Clow Cards are now the Sakura cards. But she said that she would wait until you come back." Said Meiling.  
  
Syaoran ran down the stair and into the front room and got the letter from Meiling and walked out to the to sit under the cherry blossom train in his garden and open the letter it said.  
  
  
  
Dear Li Syaoran  
  
I am sorry but my life is too hard waiting for you. In this letter is the ring you have gave me a long time ago. I have just started to look to the future. I am leaving Reedingtion in three days by the time you have this letter I am on my way to a place far from Japan all that Japan hold for me is painful memoirs of my past. Maybe we will meet again after I have found the truth about myself; my power is now too strong to hold the Sakura cards. So I left because I was have problems with the cards and on Friday my brother Touya will bring you a pastel that you wanted the first time we met.  
  
Sorry I love you Good-bye Sakura  
  
Syaoran just looked at the ring in his hand, 'I have waited to long and no I have lost her again What is she talking about a pastel that I wanted the first time we met, The Clow or The Sakura Book. Her power is to strong but what is she going to do if any thing goes after her.' Said Syaoran in his mind.  
  
That Friday Sakura's brother came to see Syaoran at The Li estate, "I have came on the half of my sister I know about the cards and that her power is getting to strong to hold the cards from the Star of her power. She never talked about were she was going but I can still feel her aura far at the back of my mind but she said so think about a new set of cards that she had talked to Kero the beast of the seal of the Sakura Book what is her." said Touya "Sakura had given the ring. I gave her six years that was the ring of true love and I was going to come back tomorrow do you no were Sakura would have gone" said Syaoran to Touya.  
  
"Li am sorry but myself and my father we have no idea were she has gone I must go my father and I we are going to look for her," said Touya. Sakura was look at her father how was in the car just outside the Li Estate. "My power is to strong to hold the Star card any more please Kerberos look after My Little Wolf I will come back to you someday go. My Little Wolf will look for me by my magical aura from my Star. But you will be the only you can tell were I am. I love you Kero and I love Syaoran as well," said Sakura.  
  
After Sakura walked away from the house of the Little Wolf. Kero flew in to Syaoran's room were the Sakura book was on the side table by Syaoran's bed Kero went right into the book. Syaoran walked in and look at the Sakura Book.  
  
"Sakura book I call fourth Kerberos, I Li Syaoran am the new master of 'The Sakura Book' Listen to me the cards of Sakura," said Syaoran The book of Sakura started to glow and Kero Guardian beast of the seal of the Sakura started to come out of the book.  
  
"Li Syaoran is my new master I Kerberos the Guardian beast of the seal of the Sakura claim Syaoran Li as my Master." Said Kero  
  
"Well, well if it's not the stuffed animal. Why has Sakura gone." Said Syaoran "Kid it is better that I will call you Li and you call me Kero Sakura would like that." Said The Guardian beast of the seal of the Sakura.  
  
"Kero I just.what is going on what is it about Sakura that she is coming to powerful." "Li Sakura has been working on her power to stop the cards be coming too powerful and she is putting her family and the cards in danger as well" said Kero "But why can't feel Sakura's aura she is like hidden it from all magic users. I have to call Eriol Hiiragisawa about this problem maybe he can help us to look for Sakura"  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Hello this Eriol Hiiragisawa how may I help you"  
  
'Hello Hiiragisawa this is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong I need your help'  
  
"Why Li it has been a long time that you needed my help what's the problem  
  
' Sakura has given my all of the cards and her brother Touya said that she has got to powerful for the cards'  
  
"She what the cards need her power to live and she will grew weak because the cards will be calling more of her power I will get the next felt out to you have you talked to Yue yet"  
  
'No but I think Yue will not like it that am his new Master.'  
  
"Ok I talk to you soon Li ok bye"  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa put the phone down and like at Spinel Sun "We have a problem Sakura has came to powerful to hold the cards anymore"  
  
Syaoran looked at Kero and saw him looking out of the window at something and moved and saw a girl with light brown hair with beautiful Jade eyes was looking at the window of her Little wolf.  
  
Syaoran had left his room and went into the gardens and Saw the girl just about to leave the Li Estate  
  
"Sakura What are you doing why have you given me the cards why are you here" shouted Syaoran  
  
"Please Syaoran do not can any closer to me I do not want you hurt because of me I still love you now the power that I am too strong to hold with the cards" said Sakura how was looking away from Syaoran.  
  
He walked to Sakura and she was about to run away but Syaoran court her arm with his hand, she just looked at his hand. Syaoran's was thought back in to a tree near by. He fell to the ground Kero how saw Sakura had gone into the garden and looked at Sakura. She had tears in her Jade eyes.  
  
"It just what I had hand stay away from me and no one will not get hurt am Sorry Syaoran." She had said. She looked done at the unconscious Little Wolf she put her hand on his forehead "With the power I have remember me Xiao Lang let my power heal you heart and the pain of your wounds let me have his wounds." Said Sakura. The wounds that was Syaoran was now was on Sakura's body. She kissed him on his forehead and walked away.  
  
The Little Wolf woke to see Kero by his side "Sak---ura why are you Kero were is Sakura I can't feel her aura any more my lovely Ying Fa" said Syaoran with a bit of pain.  
  
"Syaoran Sakura had healed you with her power but she has your wounds now and the pain of your heart. I have phoned Eriol and said we will not look for Sakura she will come back someday we just have to wait until then," Said Kero with a sad smile. Syaoran looked you from his bed and he smiled at Kero. "Syaoran you have just smiled at me the first time I have met you I was Sakura had just seen us because she would not like us to fight all the time."  
  
  
  
Four years later  
  
"Syaoran am hungrily feed me please" said Kero.  
  
But over the years Syaoran had change his hair was the same of dark chocolate brown and his bright amber eyes had change his eyes could look into any ones soul. He was taller just like Touya Kinomoto and his chest more muscular from the years of training Sakura was still looking over the Little wolf.  
  
Sakura had never left Hong Kong with her new power that she could hide from the magic users. Sakura had changed as well her hair fell to her waist and her Jade eyes showed wisdom be on her years.  
  
Over the last 4 years a evil had started to grew and now it's power had grew to it highest point, "I will have the Sakura cards Sakura is dead and her Little Wolf will die before the night is out" said the Black Dragon Of Nightmare. Sakura knew about the new evil that had started to grew just after she had started to grew more powerful.  
  
Syaoran new about the evil that was getting stronger "Kero this aura it's pure evil" said Syaoran  
  
Sakura looked at the window of Syaoran and saw Kero in the window she closed her eyes and spoke in to kero's mind 'Kero I hope you can hear me I am in the gardens near the cherry blossoms in the east of the garden please come and find me' Kero looked at Syaoran how was getting up and still looked half asleep "Kero did you hear that voice it was just like Sakura. I she is Ok I just wish I can hold her in my arms. Just for a minutes" he said to Kero.  
  
Kero looked out of the window and saw Sakura "Syaoran I want to look in the gardens before breakfast."  
  
"Ok" said Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura were have you been for the last four years," said Kero  
  
"I have been here in Hong Kong for the last four years looking over you and my Little Wolf. I have learnt how to hold the power of my star and how to call more power from the Star." Said Sakura  
  
Sakura and Kero was looking at Syaoran's window  
  
"He has change, the training he has done will not help with the battle. I know the name of this evil it's name is The Black Dragon Of Nightmares. I have came to help," Said Sakura "But why" said Kero "It was said it the text. I have had Yelan Li had sent me to me. That Li Syaoran will die to night just before the full moon that will rise just before his birthday Li- sama said that he has to live to become the leader of the clan my life is just to great to life in this world you will take him to the Chater Gardens. He has to live for me," said Sakura with a crystal tear that fell from her jade eyes  
  
Syaoran walked in to the gardens and called for Kero "I have to go how will I get Syaoran to the gardens?" "tell him that I am going to fight this evil and he will come," said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran had heard she about her going to fight this evil only he didn't no that he was to die to night. The day was just normal for a person with magic train for a few hours and eating lunch and diner.  
  
Sakura was in the trees at the Gardens waiting for Syaoran and Kero to come. Her hair in a high pony-tale her dress that fell to her feet the top covered her neck and shoulders was silver with a light pink wrapped around her arms.  
  
Just as Syaoran and Kero walked in to the gardens they saw Sakura. She jumped from the top of the tree but Syaoran looked at her in horror. But she flew to the ground on a light silver cloud. " It has been long time Li," said Sakura.  
  
Just before Syaoran could talk to Sakura The Black Dragon Woke and had seen Syaoran and he had the cards with him just in case there was any trouble to night. The Black Dragon looked at the Sakura "You are dead I can't feel your aura. You was be Sakura the Mistress of the Card and that is Syaoran the Mister of the Cards as well" said The Dragon "Yes I was the mistress of the cards but not now Syaoran is they master now  
  
The Black Dragon shot a black flame at Syaoran but Sakura put a shield bubble before Syaoran could move to call his Sword out.  
  
She looked at Syaoran and back to the dragon I have the power to destroy you from the very stars that light the night sky  
  
" I don't think so because I am a part of you because the night sky make your stars bight in the night time sky" said the Black Dragon.  
  
The Dragon kept attacking the bubble that was around Syaoran the bubble started to get weak and a black fire ball hit Syaoran and he fell to the ground and was starting to die and the Dragon pick up Syaoran in his paw and cut him with the claws and his body started to bleed from the wounds on his arms and legs. Kero was hit into a tree and fell unconscious at the bottom of the tree.  
  
Sakura called out in to the gardens  
  
'Power of the heaven,  
  
Light of the angels  
  
I Sakura call on the powers of the stars  
  
The brightest of my star  
  
Might of the night I shine my light  
  
Destroy this black Dragon'  
  
The power of the light from Sakura star killed the Black Dragon. Sakura was weak and looked at Syaoran how was looking very pale from the lost of blood. She called on her power again to heal Syaoran  
  
'Power of the heaven light I call  
  
On the power of my star  
  
Give me the power to heal the  
  
Love that is dieing let me take his wounds  
  
The heaven Light and power of the stars  
  
Angel light HEAL'  
  
Syaorans wound change to Sakura and she fell from the blood and the wounds that was from his body. Sakura fell to the ground and Syaoran looked at Sakura his dream he had was coming true. "Sakura why did you save me" Said Syaoran "B---ut.I .have to save ..you because you have to come the leader of the Li clan they need you by the full moon.... I ...will..die" said Sakura in pain.  
  
"But the full moon will come in a few minute." Said Syaoran how started to look into the night sky. As the moon started to rise into the night sky a star started to burn bright but it started to die because Sakura was dieing. "Syaoran.. I.am.sorry. Ple..ase forgive.. me.. I ha-ve to save you because it's your...18th Birthday " said Sakura put a small hand on his face and her strength was going fast. Syaoran put his hand over hers.  
  
She had started to cry the crystal tears that fell hit the floor Syaoran had started to cry as well. His tears fell on to Sakura's face and he looked at her with the moonlight hitting the tears making it look like silver stars "Sakura you have to fight for me you can't die like this what am I going to do if you die I wanted you to be my mistress for my Clan I have to take a wife before my 19th birthday.  
  
"I would.have love to" her eyes started to close and her hand slipped from his hands and away from his face.  
  
Kero had just woke up and found Syaoran was holding Sakura's body in his arms and holding her close to his chest and his heart.  
  
"Syaoran is she d---dead" said Kero. "She died saving me," said Syaoran. Kero had just had seen the Great Li Warrior cry for the first time that Kero knew him. "We will take her to my estate and there she will be lied to rest with Honour for saving my life and for being Great Sorceress in the world she will be buried in the Li Robes and after I die I will lye beside her" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura 's spirit was looking over Syaoran her jade eyes were just looking at him when he was sleeping.  
  
Earlier  
  
She wanted to hold him the power she had was still in her body that Syaoran had carried to his home estate. After Syaoran got home He had laid her in his family temple. Syaoran's four sisters looked at him and he held his head high but they knew that he was scream in the inside and his heart was broken. His sisters were going to clean Sakura's body and wrapped her body in the Li Family Robes.  
  
Later  
  
In the night the moonlight hit the body that was in the temple and someone called Sakura's soul back to her body. She went into the temple "Please came back to the world. You are needed by the young man that's loves you" said Nadeshiko Sakura's mother.  
  
Later in the night Syaoran can't sleep he wanted to see Sakura and went into the Li Temple and saw that Sakura's body was gone. He fell to his knees and cried someone had taken his Jade eye beauty from him.  
  
"Why do you cry Xiao Lang" said a soft voice  
  
'With the power of the heavens I call the power  
  
Of the star of the night with it's shining might  
  
Realise my power and let my power shine to  
  
My aura with the power of star and the power of the Gods  
  
Of Xiao Lang'  
  
Sakura walked out into the temple. Syaoran looked at Sakura and started to walk up to her Sakura had started to go weak after she lose most of her power. Syaoran ran to her before she fell. 


End file.
